When The Cat Is Away
by Vanessa Riverton
Summary: After two weeks apart for business, Olivia returns to Natalia - and she expects a REAL welcome home... smexx from pretty much the get go


**A/N - Okay so a lot of love goes to Triple L for this one - he knows why... you rock dude. But this is a little oneshot smutfest with my two favourite MILF's in the whole wide world. Natalia Rivera and Olivia Spencer from the daytime soap opera Guiding Light. Also known as, Otalia. Recognise (for real fans of the show, you'll see a typo of win). Anyhow, read and enjoy chicas (and chicos). -VR

* * *

Natalia's POV**

I am sitting here in this meeting but my mind is not here. I cannot wait for Olivia to get home. She sent me this text message before she got on the plane...

_"_**_I'm so fucking horny. When I get home, I'm gonna tear your ass up. Be ready."_**

You have no idea how turned on I am right now, I'm practically soaking through Victoria's Secret right now. That's what Olivia Spencer does to me these days. I can't think straight sometimes.

She's been in New York on business and she flies home today. Thank God I had my period while she was gone. She is gonna fuck me good when she gets home, I know that for a fact – she always does after her long trips away from home.

Well she's gonna get as good as she gives. She need not worry about that.

Oh! My phone just vibrated. I think it's her again

_"_**_I hope you're sitting in that staff meeting in the Beacon getting wet for me."_**

She knows me all too well. I am so glad I wore underwear today. It's been like this since Doris and Blake shacked up a few months back. Olivia and I were already at it like rabbits and we got even closer if that's possible after our two closest friends finally hooked up too.

The friendship we had eventually grew into the most beautiful relationship of love before I even experienced these (as of late incredibly frequent) spots of white-hot lust. UHHHH!!! I cannot wait to get home and get to my woman.

**Olivia's POV**

My fingers are nice, but there is no substitute for the real thing. It's been two and a half weeks since I've seen my baby. I love her, I miss her and I the way I am craving for her body it should be a crime. I've been so busy that we haven't even had a chance to have phone sex (Yes, we do that when either one of us is out of town although do not even get me started on the first time I tried to convince Natalia – I would have more chance of being raped by the Pope... even though I was aiming for a slight verbal grope from Saint Natalia).

Time to formulate a game plan Spencer, come on!

My plane touches down in two hours. She'll be home by six. That's fine. But if she's much later than six, I may have to start without her. And I do not want to do that again. Nothing beats Natalia's body against mine

"Rachel, I need to make a stop before I go home." Olivia said to the cabin steward of the Spaulding Enterprises jet. Hey, sometimes it didn't hurt to have Alan on your side!

"Of course Miss Spencer." Rachel said.

"Oh, and I am going to take a nap. Wake me up when we touch down." Olivia said.

"No problem." Rachel said before leaving the cabin.

"Nap, my ass." Olivia said to herself. "I need to take some of this edge off. What does my friend in Calidornia call it? Self-smexx? Well, I'm about to self-smexx the hell out of myself. I'll be home soon Natalia. Really soon."

**NO POV**

Natalia looked at the clock on the wall in her office and let out a sigh of relief. It was five o'clock and she was on her way home. And she knew that since Olivia's plane touched down at 2:30, that there was no doubt that Olivia was at home right this moment waiting for her. Natalia made her way down to the lobby where her car was brought around for her to drive home to the farmhouse she still lived in and happily lived with one Olivia Spencer and her wonderful daughter, Emma.

As she neared the familiar farmhouse, her pulse quickened. Two and a half weeks was a long time for them in the eleven months since they first consummated their relationship. Now Emily was at Frank's, Rafe and Ashlee were looking after Emma... so the house would be unoccupied. Except for Olivia. Just that thought alone putt Natalia on a sexual edge and she was ready for whatever the fuck lay in store for her.

She stepped out of the car with her work bag in hand and headed into towards the door. The walk up to the farmhouse suite was tension-filled, every muscle in Natalia's body rigid with desire. They hadn't communicated since the last text message Olivia sent in the meeting. Natalia licked her lips in anticipation just before she turned the key in the lock and stepped into their home.

"Olivia! I'm home!" Natalia called out. She recieved no answer. The lights were on and the TV was tuned to The Style Network so she knew that Olivia was home. "Where the hell is she?"Natalia furrowed her eyebrows before deciding to peek her head into the kitchen.

Nothing.

Finally, when she heard sound, it was the sound of high heels clicking on the hardwood maple floor.

When the visual caught up with the sound that Natalia heard, the jaw of the gorgeous Latina nearly hit the floor. Striding into the living room was Natalia's girlfriend of four months in a classic black corset, French lace garter and stockings with matching briefs and the sexiest pair of 3 inch stiletto boots Natalia had ever seen graced Olivia's legs.

"Olivia!" Natalia gasped in shock. But before she could muster a second word, Olivia closed the distance between them in lightning fashion and began devouring Natalia's mouth. All Natalia could do was gasp and moan as Olivia overwhelmed her.

With Olivia beginning to paw at Natalia's clothes, Olivia spoke out of the corner of her mouth in between kisses. "I told you I was gonna tear you up, didn't I? Damn I missed you." Olivia growled.

As Natalia was being roughly undressed she responded. "I missed you too baby." Natalia panted.

"All I've dreamed of the past two weeks is ripping your clothes off and fucking you in every room of the house." Olivia growled again as she stripped Natalia down to her purple lace underwear.

"Oh God, you are really," Natalia blued lightly, still not completely comfortable with expressing her lustful needs with as much ease as her lover, "... well you know what you're doing to me when you talk like that Liv."

"Good." Olivia said. "Cause now, I'm gonna push you over to the sofa..." Olivia started forward causing Natalia to back up, "... start sucking on your nipples the way you like..." when they reached the edge of the sofa, Olivia gently pushed Natalia who flopped down on the sofa; "... then I'm gonna put my head between your legs..."

Olivia hovered over Natalia and began kissing her again, "... and I am gonna eat you until you scream my name so fucking loud baby... How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you've got a lot of work to do." Natalia said coyly, her head slightly bowed but her eyes were intense and utterly focused on Olivia's.

Olivia began trailing kisses down to Natalia's breasts. And true to her word, not even a second after she had unhooked Natalia's bra, she began sucking Natalia's nipples roughly causing the younger woman to squirm underneath her.

"Ohmigod, you're gonna make me come if you keep doing that!" Natalia exclaimed as Olivia ground her body into Natalia's as she continued her sucking.

"From what? Sucking on your tits?" Olivia asked crudely.

"You are so nasty!" Olivia raised her head ready to stop when she heard Natalia breathlessly continue, "I love it!"

"Well... then you'll really love it when I do this." Olivia lowered her head and sucked deeply just as she worked her hand inside Natalia's panties and began stroking her clit.

Natalia let out a loud groan and growled.

Olivia smirked inwardly to herself 'Fuck yeah, I still got it!'

Natalia's voice strained to speak. "That's... gonna do it!"

Natalia always knew that telling Olivia about how sensitive her nipples were after Emily's birth would come in handy one day. This was that day. Olivia swirled her tongue around the hardened areola and used her teeth to graze each one, sending Natalia into near orbit.

Olivia's fingers were equal to her mouth in finding its mark as Natalia could not keep her body still underneath the stunning woman above her.

Natalia's body began to grind harder into Olivia's and as she did, she spoke without restraint.

"I love you, Olivia!"

"Me too... But I think I want some more love." Olivia said before sliding two fingers inside Natalia causing her to let out a loud guttural moan. Then, Olivia began stroking Natalia's clit with her thumb as she slid in and out of her lover.

Natalia's voice went up several octaves. "Holy fuu- Olivia! You're gonna make me come so freakin' hard! AHH! Just like that!"

Olivia could feel Natalia's nipple harden even more in her mouth. She felt Natalia's centre get even wetter and begin to throb around her fingers. But the devilish woman that Olivia was around Natalia in the bedroom, she had a little something extra in mind for her lover.

"Since I've been gone so long, you want a treat?" Olivia teasingly asked.

"I want anything you give me." Natalia breathlessly panted, her hips bucking up to make as much contact with Olivia's hand as possible.

Natalia felt like she was going to explode in anticipation of whatever Olivia had in mind for her. That explosion of anticipation diminished slightly when she felt Olivia withdraw her fingers.

She was about to open her mouth to question Olivia until she felt those same two fingers begin to slowly push into her ass.

Natalia's entire body lifted slightly as she opened her eyes and gasped in surprise. Her eyes popped open and she let out a low growl.

In a conversation she had with Olivia about dirty fantasies months ago, was now suddenly coming to life.

She had curiosities and everyone had a stereotype about Catholic girls!

"What are you doing?! You said this was nasty!" Natalia said as she came crashing back down to Earth, the words sliding out like honey.

"Shh baby. Let me do this for you." Olivia replied.

"You're not... gonna stop are you?" Natalia asked.

"Not until..." Olivia said before gently taking Natalia by the hand. She then put Natalia's index and middle fingers in her mouth and coated them before placing those two fingers on Natalia's center. "... you come."

Olivia then pressed Natalia's fingers to her clit, making her gasp again. Natalia let out a shaky breath before fingering her clit as Olivia continued to finger her ass.

Olivia continued pushing her fingers slowly in and out of Natalia causing her to moan in ecstasy. Natalia was getting closer and closer to the summit, ready to tumble over at a moments notice.

"Tell me you like it." Olivia purred.

"I love it. I am so nasty." Natalia purred.

"You ready to come for me now?" Olivia asked.

"Uh-huh." Natalia eked out.

Olivia smiled before politely brushing Natalia's hand aside with her free hand and slowly forming a seal around Natalia's clit with her mouth and slowly sucking. Natalia's body jerked as she bellowed, "FUCK!", before beginning a series of sexy whimpers that signalled how close she was to coming.

Natalia rolled her hips, riding Olivia's fingers and mouth as she cried out. Moments later, Natalia's body seized up – all of her muscles clenching around Olivia's fingers as she began shuddering in blissful release. The orgasm was quiet but intense. She rode it out for several seconds before her body began to slowly relax.

With Natalia still panting, Olivia slowly rose to her feet. Natalia looked up at her with eyes that showed Olivia that she was in total submission to her.

"You realize what you just did to me?" Natalia asked, her breath still returning to her lungs.

"What did I just do?" Olivia asked.

"You fucked me in the ass." Natalia cooed.

"I don't think using my fingers counts." Olivia said.

"It does in my book." Natalia countered.

"I like your book." Olivia said as she placed those same two fingers in her mouth and hummed her approval.

"When did you become so insatiable?" Natalia playfully asked.

"The moment I came in your mouth for the first time." Olivia purred as she took off her corset top. It looked as if she were about to take her shoes off when Natalia stopped her.

"Leave the shoes on." Natalia seductively ordered, her bedroom persona finally coming out of its shell

Natalia lifted herself off the sofa and gently took Olivia by the hand, helping her to stand before leading her to the kitchen. Natalia stopped at the table, then, with a newfound energy she turned and pinned the older woman between the table and herself. Natalia placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder, bending her backward, before lowering her head and wrapping her soft lips around Olivia's hard nipple, biting and suckling like a pro.

"Who's... the nasty one now?" Olivia eked out.

"You haven't seen nasty yet." Natalia said ominously as Olivia gasped.

Natalia continued her love of Olivia's breasts for several minutes before picking the older woman up and sitting her on the edge of the table with her ass hanging off the edge.

"Lean back. It's my turn." Natalia said, placing a hand in the middle of Olivia's chest and pushing her back. Olivia laid down and immediately felt the soft lips of her lover begin to softly kiss her clit and labia.

"Ahh, that feels so nice." Olivia purred. Olivia's wetness continued to build and Natalia continued to kiss and gently lick until she thought Olivia was ready. Natalia then gingerly spread Olivia's lips and slowly slid her warm tongue inside.

Olivia let out a sharp gasp. "Ohmigod Natalia, I..." She never finished her sentence as a powerful orgasm ripped through her, coating Natalia's tongue with her juices.

Surprised by Olivia's quick orgasm, Natalia pulled away quickly.

"Baby, I'm sorry! It snuck up on me!" Olivia exclaimed.

"It's okay baby..." Natalia said as she wiped her mouth. "It just caught me a little off guard. The next one won't." With that, Natalia lowered her head and slid her tongue inside Olivia again causing her to scream.

Natalia rapidly moved her tongue in and out of Olivia with such speed that Olivia could barely catch her breath. Moments later, Olivia was able to give Natalia ample warning.

"Nat, I'm coming!" Olivia bellowed. Natalia's response was to slide her tongue in as far as she could and wiggle it. Olivia exploded. The second orgasm was more powerful than the first... and just as wet. But to her credit, Natalia rode the second one out, stroking Olivia with her tongue until... "Jesus, Nat!!!!" Olivia's body seized again as orgasm number three broke her into a million pieces.

"A little pent up energy there Liv? Hmm?" Olivia barely had the energy to glare playfully at her lover's teasing, so instead she settled for the less exhausting truth.

"Yeah... and you're just so goddamned sexy."

Olivia's body went nearly limp as she lay nearly lifeless on the large family table, panting as heavily as if she had just finished a marathon. Normally, Natalia would stop, but on this night, she would have no mercy on her woman.

Natalia picked up Olivia's limp body from the table and started the familiar journey up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Baby, I can't come anymore." Olivia said.

"You can and you will." Natalia said matter-of-factly.

She walked into the bedroom with Olivia and lay her down on the bed. "Open your legs for me." Natalia said in such a sexy way that Olivia couldn't help but comply. Natalia then slid two fingers inside Olivia's wetness. Olivia hissed and groaned, surprised by her body's resiliency. Within mere moments, Olivia was back on the road to orgasmic oblivion.

"Are you... trying to kill me?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You just look so good when you come. And it's been two whole weeks of not being with you." Natalia purred just before hitting Olivia's spot again. Olivia let out another scream signalling the arrival of yet another orgasm. That had to be some kind of record, Olivia thought. It was her third orgasm in less than ten minutes – was she really this easy to get off or was it just Natalia?!

Looking down into big brown eyes, and a barely concealed smirk that showed the dimples that melted Olivia's heart... Olivia knew it was her girl who could get her off so easily.

So this time instead of begging off, Olivia asked for more. Wrapping her legs around Natalia she looked up at her with a look that told Natalia that a charge had been set off inside her. "Fuck me, Natalia. Hard."

Natalia slid her fingers back inside Olivia and began slamming them, her palm slapping against Olivia's centre in a frenzied rhythm. Staccato cries that emanated from the pit of Olivia's stomach came out in tandem with Natalia's powerful strokes. Olivia locked her hands around Natalia's neck as she lifted her hips to meet Natalia with every push. Less than three minutes later, orgasm number four arrived, threatening to obliterate the memory of the first three. Olivia Spencer was on the verge of tears. Olivia Spencer was on the verge of blackout. But she couldn't stop. She couldn't help herself. She needed more.

She reached up and grabbed Natalia's head, violently pressing her lips to Natalia's, pulling her down on the bed as she climbed on top of Natalia, straddling her thigh. Olivia began furiously riding Natalia's thigh as she pressed her knee into Natalia's centre. Natalia, who was locked and loaded while she worked on Olivia, almost lost it as Olivia ground her knee into her. Moments later, as Olivia's fifth trip to nirvana washed over her, Natalia did indeed lose it as a second thunderous orgasm gripped her. She was now just as insatiable as Olivia. But before she could make a move, Olivia beat her to it as she slid forward and pressed her centre to Natalia's and began to rub furiously against her, all her faculties giving in to her one clear desire.

Olivia was on her knees and Natalia was flat on her back, both women crying out as the intense sensation of the clit to clit contact coursed through them.

Olivia continued to grind with clear intent - Natalia simply had to come again.

The mature beauty was now back in control and she intended to make Natalia lose her mind just as much as hers was lost before.

Olivia reached down and began tweaking Natalia's nipples. And in the blink of an eye, it was over. Natalia let out one of the loudest screams Olivia had heard to date.

Natalia panted and gasped, trying to let air back into her lungs. Olivia continued to grind. She was going to make Natalia have multiple orgasms just like she had...

Natalia managed to get a grip on herself and counter Olivia's effort.

"Oh hell no! You're coming with me." With that, Natalia pushed Olivia backward causing her back to hit the mattress. "Come here." Natalia reached down and grabbed Olivia by the hips, pulling her closer. She then began to grind back against Olivia.

Both women were crying out, another powerful climax was moments away for each of them. Each time they pushed against the other woman, a charge went straight through them from head to toe.

"Come for me Nat! Right now!"

"Not without you! AAAGGGH!! Goddamn, Olivia!!"

Summoning every ounce of strength they had, they made one last feverish effort to make the other woman come. And it worked to perfection. For Olivia, it would be number six, for Natalia, number four. For both of them, it was not only the strongest orgasm of the night, it was the strongest one of their lives.

Natalia smiled as she remembered that the kids were away for another 24 hours.

Oh, how she missed her woman so...

* * *

**A/N - So how'd you like them apples? - VR**


End file.
